Le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ignore
by Pepette-chan
Summary: oneshot POV Naruto Il est revenu à Konoha et pourtant Naruto ne vient pas l'acceuillir...


Titre : Le coeur à ses raisons que la raison ignore

Auteur(e) : Toujours moi ;)

Disclaimer : Moi je les veux mais M. Kishimoto ne veux pas me les donner :'(

Rating : Je sais pas trop ce que je dois mettre mais il est tout en douceur pas de violence ni de lemon.

ATTENTION YAOI donc Homophobes ou personnes n'aimant pas les relations entre hommes passez votre chemin

P.S.: Le seul passage, à la fin, où c'est en italique se sont les pensées de Sasuke sinon tout est du point de vue de Naruto.

* * *

Déjà 6 mois, 6mois que tu es revenu, toi, celui que j'attendais, que je n'ai jamais pu oublier malgré que tu ai tout essayé pour briser nos liens. Ce jour là, alors que le jour tirait sa révérence, que j'étais sur les 5 Kages à contempler le coucher du soleil, une ombre apparaissait dans celui-ci. Elle était à la fois élégante et féline, fine et bien formé, attirante et effrayante, je l'aurai reconnu entre mille, je T'aurais reconnu entre mille, tu revenais, enfin. Tu te rapprochais lentement mais sûrement et moi je ne bougeais pas, paralysé par la joie mais aussi la surprise, car c'est vrai que j'en ai rêvé de ton retour,mais te voir ce jour là, je n'y croyais pas, toi revenir? Je me demandais où était donc passé ta fierté, car, oui, c'était la seule chose qui t'empêchait de revenir après avoir accompli ta vengeance, j'en suis persuadé et tu le sais aussi. Tu es un Uchiwa après tout, et pourtant tu revenais, tu étais arrivé aux portes du village, devant toi se tenait Tsunade-Ba-Chan, ainsi que toute notre promotion, pour t'accueillir bien sûr mais également car nous étions devenu des ANBU et cela était leur rôle de venir te chercher, s'était le mien également et pourtant j'étais toujours là, perché sur les 5 têtes à vous contempler, à Te contempler.

Je ne pouvais déterminer si vous vous échangiez quelques mots, d'où j'étais, rien ne me parvenais, seulement votre image, Ton image… Puis, après de longues minutes, certains des ANBU t'encadrèrent pour te conduire sûrement là où on t'interrogerait en compagnie d'Ibizu. Et moi j'étais toujours au même endroit, le cœur battant à une allure prodigieuse, et le regard toujours où tu te trouvais il y a quelques secondes. Je n'arrivais pas à bouger, mais j'étais tellement heureux…

Puis après avoir repris mes esprits, je suis rentré chez moi, et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi ce jour là je ne suis pas venu te voir, t'enlacer, toi mon « frère ». J'étais donc arrivé dans cette chambre qui est la mienne, et je m'étais couché comme les autres jours, même si mon cœur battait toujours à une vitesse hallucinante, car lui savait que ce n'était pas un jour normal, c'était celui de Ton retour. Et pourtant j'ai continué ce jeu…

Je n'étais pas venu te voir le lendemain non plus. Nos amis se demandaient pourquoi… ils venaient souvent me voir pour me décider mais je leurs répondais toujours que ce n'était pas le bon moment, que je n'étais pas près. La seule qui ne m'ait pas cru fut Sakura et peut-être Shikamaru, après tout il n'est pas un géni pour rien. Ils ont eu raison car les jours, les semaines passèrent sans que j'aille le voir. Toi tu étais dans la prison sous haute surveillance, et moi j'étais dans ma chambre, nous attendions la même chose : que tu sois libéré.

Bien sûr, tu allais être relâché mais mis sous surveillance permanente car tu reste tout de même un déserteur aux yeux de tous, tu allais devoir faire tes preuves. Mais malgré la joie que cela m'apportait de te voir libre, je ne venais pas te voir, je ne pouvais pas. Lorsque je devais sortir pour manger ou encore pour aller voir l'Hokage, je m'assurais de ne pas prendre les grandes rues et surtout, je me préparais à me cacher ou fuir si tu étais dans le coin. Et pourtant, un jour tout fut différents…

J'étais sorti pour aller au bureau de Tsunade Ba-Chan pour une mission. J'étais extrêmement prudent à ne pas te rencontrer, je me dépêchais plus que de raison ce jour là. Je passais les croisements de rues à une vitesse surprenante et pourtant, malgré ma rapidité, je fus stoppé dans ma course, une vision était devant mes yeux, celle que je n'aurais jais voulu voir même si je m'y attendais. C'est peut-être pour cela que je ne pouvais aller te voir, j'avais peur de ce qui se passait devant moi à ce moment là : Toi et … Elle. Oui, vous vous embrassiez, Sakura et Toi, mon cœur se brisait, et malgré tout je ne pouvais détourner mon regard de cette scène. Elle m'était extrêmement douloureuse car j'avais compris pourquoi te voir m'était insupportable. J'appréhendais de te voir finir avec elle, que tu ne me parles plus que de cette fille qui aura prit ce que je convoitais, que tu n'ai d'yeux que pour elle, car oui je t'aimais, je t'aimais tellement que je ne l'aurais jamais supporté. Alors, inconsciemment, j'avais fais le choix de ne plus te fréquenter en tant qu'ami par peur de ton rejet, de ressentir du dégoût de ta part, toi la personne qui m'est le plus cher, mon premier lien et le plus précieux. J'avais décidé d'être heureux en te sachant de retour ici, dans notre village, à mes côtés si je puis dire. Puis durant ma décomposition intérieur, mon regard était tombé dans le gouffre de tes yeux d'un noir resplendissant.

Tu étais là, tu l'embrassais, tu me regardais. Je ne pu pas soutenir ton regard si intense, trop même. Alors je partais mais au lieu de partir vers le bureau de l'Hokage, je rentrais chez moi, essayer de me remettre de ce choque qui m'a anéanti.

Et me voilà ici, dans mon lit, à pleurer. Si tu me voyais tu dirais sûrement que je suis qu'un baka. Mais malgré tout je voudrais que tu sois là, que tu me prenne dans tes bras et que tu me dise que tu es là pour moi, et seulement moi, mais je rêve, c'est elle que tu veux et non moi. Tiens, quelqu'un frappe à la porte, je n'ai pas envie d'ouvrir, laissez moi dans mon désespoir, s'il vous plait. Les coups continu mais je n'irais pas ouvrir, je veux être seul.

- « Dobe, je sais que tu es là, ouvre »

Cette voix… celle qui hante tous mes rêve mais en plus rauque et douce, c'est lui! Pourquoi? Pourquoi vient-il aujourd'hui, lorsque je vais mal? Cela fait tout de même 2 mois qu'il est libre, alors pourquoi?

- « Ouvre! »

Je me lève, à vrai dire mon corps bouge seul. Je me dirige vers la porte. Ma main tremble sur la poignet. Cela fait 6ans que je l'attends, mais malgré son retour, c'est la première fois qu'on se parlera, que nous seront aussi prêt l'un de l'autre. Ma main s'abaisse avec la poignet pendant que l'autre ouvre le verrou. Cette obstacle qui nous sépare disparaît petit à petit, plus que quelques centimètres … je … il est Magnifique!

Ses cheveux ébène relevé en pique sur le haut de sa tête et ses yeux d'un noir profond contraste avec sa peau encore plus pâle que dans mes souvenirs. Son corps est fin mais semble musclé au dessous de sa tenu de jounnin, il est toujours plus grand que moi mais seulement de quelques centimètres, il…

- « Dobe! Tu regardes quoi comme ça? »

Je sors de ma contemplation et j'essaie de formuler une réponse, après 6 ans cela n'est pas évident et pourtant j'aurais tant de chose à lui dire.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »

Mais qu'est-ce qui me prends moi ? Je ne me comprends pas, je devrais le prendre dans mes bras et lui souhaiter un bon retour. Je vois que lui aussi est surprit malgré son visage impassible, ses yeux le trahissent.

- « Je suis venu te dire qu'entre Sakura et moi il n'y a rien, c'est elle qui m'a embrassé, tu peux toujours tenter de l'avoir je te la laisse. Bon voilà , Salut. »

Quoi? Mais je ne l'aime pas, c'est toi que je veux! Pourquoi tu t'en vas, reviens, je … je…

- « At…Attends Teme! »

Tu te retourne et de nouveau je me perds dans ce regard si profond. Plus je te regarde et plus je te veux, je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à me retenir bien longtemps

- « Tu … tu veux entrer?

- Hum… »

Tiens, il ne semble pas avoir changer à ce niveau là, toujours aussi muet. Nous entrons dans la salle et il s'assoit sur le canapé. Je vais dans la cuisine pour nous chercher à boire et surtout me remettre de mes émotions. Bon je n'ai plus que du jus d'orange, tanpi. Je reviens dans la salle avec les deux verres. Lorsqu'il le prends, nos doigts se touchent, j'en ressent comme une décharge électrique, décidément vais-je pouvoir me retenir…

- « Alors, ta réintégration s'est bien passée? »

Ba oui, après tout on ne sait pas parlé depuis sa libération.

- « Hum… »

Et bien, comment tenir une conversation avec de telles réponses.

- « Ah, et bien, tu…

- « je peux te poser une question dobe? »

Hein? Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

- « Euh, oui bien sûr

- « Pourquoi m'as-tu cherché pendant toutes ses années, et maintenant que je suis revenu, tu m'ignores? »

Et voilà, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui répondre moi? Et si pour une fois j'étais honnête avec lui comme avec moi? Peut être qu'il ne sera pas dégoûté de moi et que l'on restera ami… peut être que…

- « Sois honnête, Naruto! »

Ouaw, il m'a appelé par mon prénom, il s'est amélioré durant ces années, et dans tous les sens du termes. Mais être honnête c'est facile à dire, il risque de regretter de me l'avoir demandé, mais bon, tanpi, je dois le lui dire, et si il ne l'accepte pas et bien je … je … je serais détruit! Que dois-je faire?

- « Je… et bien… comme on dit "le cœur a ses raisons que…" mince c'est quoi après? »

Rhaaaa!! Je sais plus, oh mais un sourire, petit certes mais un sourire trône bien sur tes lèvres, que tu es beau. Mais… pourquoi tu te lèves? Pour… pourquoi tu t'approches? Pourquoi te penches tu au dessus de moi, les mains sur les accoudoirs du mon fauteuil? Pourquoi ce désir dans tes yeux? Serait-ce possible? NON!

- « Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore »

Kami-Sama………… Tes lèvres sont si douces, et si chaudes. Je ferme les yeux pour mieux savourer ce baiser que tu m'offres. Je l'ai tellement attendu, mon cœur bat si fort que je suis sur que tu peux l'entendre. Oh! … Je sens un petit bout de chair demander l'accès à mes lèvres, un frisson me parcours à ce contact et j'entrouvre ma bouche avant de commencer à jouer avec cette intruse, mais te laisse vite prendre le dessus. Que s'est bon, si c'est un rêve, je ne veux jamais me réveiller. Mais malheureusement tu rompt le contact, car comme tout être humain, l'air nous est vital. On se regarde, avec un désir non dissimulé, je veux reprendre tes lèvres mais j'entends le son de ta voix…

- « Baka! »

Et tu reprends ma bouche avant que l'on aille tous les deux s'unir dans la chambre. Si tu savais comme je suis heureux, j'ai attendu ce jour depuis si longtemps…

- « Bon retour

- Hn….

- Je t'aime Sasuke!

- …

Malgré qu'il ne dise rien, ce baisé qu'il m'offre est bien plus éloquent que des mots, et il me prouve suffisamment qu'il m'aime comme je l'aime. Il reste tout de même un Uchiwa après tout, peu éloquent mais c'est comme ça que je l'aime! Il est si beau quand il dort, je pose ma tête sur lui et m'endors au rythme de son cœur mais quelques secondes avant que les bras de Morphée m'enlacent, sa voix parvient jusqu'à moi…

- « Moi aussi je t'aime Naruto, je t'aime tellement mais cela bien sûr je n'oserais jamais te le dire. Bonne nuit mon ange… » _(Que cela est ironique tout de même, tu es un ange des cieux et moi des ténèbres et pourtant nous nous aimons… Deviens le plus grand des Hokages Naruto, je serais à tes côtés maintenant, je ne te laisserais plus et puis à dire vrai, je ne pourrais plus, tu es ma seule raison de vivre à présent! Je t'aime…)_


End file.
